


Sorrow Drowned By Good Company

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover





	Sorrow Drowned By Good Company

Nick kicked in the door of the barn where the local Wesen drug cartel, which happened to be closely affiliated with the Royal Families, so he couldn't handle it like a normal policeman. He had to handle it as a Grimm. One of the Wesen thugs turned, firing a burst from his automatic pistol. The burst ripped through Monroe, who fell, crying out in pain.  
"MONROE!"

Nick closed the distance between him and the Skalengeck thug, picking the Wesen up by the throat and punching him three times in the nose before throwing him aside. Nick stabbed the wounded Skalengeck in the stomach, killing the man instantly. Nick fired several shots that dropped more Wesen and ran to Monroe's side.  
"Tell Rosalee I'm sorry. Tell her I love her so much. And Nick, thank you for not killing me," Monroe said with a grim smile.

"No, Monroe, you're going to be fine."  
"No Nick. I'm not. Goodbye, dear friend," Monroe said, falling still.

Nick screamed in anger and grief.  
"NO!"

Through a haze of red he saw Hank burst into the room with his gun drawn.  
"Nick! What happened? Oh god, Monroe!"

"Monroe's dead," Nick said numbly, "that stupid mother-fucking Skalengeck murdered him."

"Nick, we have to get out of here. There's more thugs coming, I think there's some Verrat coming to back these guys up," Hank said, "we'll come back for Monroe's body.

* * *

Rosalee knew something was wrong by the way Nick, Hank, and Juliette walked into the Spice Shop. Nick's head was hung, and Hank was obviously affected. Juliette was standing, appearing calm and unfazed to the untrained eye, but Rosalee could tell she was fighting tears too. Juliette numbly rubbed Nick's back, trying to comfort him.  
"What happened?"

"It's...It's Monroe. He...We went after the Wesen cartel, a Skalengeck...a Skalengeck thug killed him," Nick said.

Rosalee's hand flew to her mouth and she dropped to her knees, tears springing up in her eyes.

"Rosalee, I am so sorry," Nick said, "I loved him too. He was practically my brother, even if we weren't related by blood. I feel his loss too."

Hank's phone rang and he picked up.

"Griffin. Alright. I'm on my way. Uh, Nick's kinda in the middle of something, can he just catch up later? Ok, thanks. Nick, I have to go."

Nick nodded and Hank walked away.

"Hang on, Rosalee, I have to ask Juliette something."

Nick took Juliette aside and spoke in whispered tones.  
"Listen, Juliette, I'm going to do something you might not approve of, unless you threaten to leave me when I do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now Rosalee needs someone to love her. I'm going to kiss her, and if she doesn't stop it, I'm going to have sex with her. Just to comfort her and take her mind off Monroe's death. Can you trust me that it won't happen again? I don't want to cheat on you, but she needs someone right now."

"Nick, let's BOTH comfort her. You can kiss her first, but I want in on it too."

"Ok, Juliette."

They returned to Rosalee, and Nick knelt in front of the Fuchsbau. Nick cupped the Wesen's chin in one hand and kissed her softly. Rosalee put her hand on Nick's cheek as they kissed passionately. Nick's fingers found the edge of her button-up shirt and he unbuttoned it, revealing her black lace bra. He unhooked it, staring at her breasts.

"You don't like my breasts?"

"No, Rosalee, they're beautiful. Like everything about you."

She kissed him and then broke away.  
"What about Juliette? And why are we doing this right in front of her?"

"THIS is why," Juliette said, capturing Rosalee's lips in a passionate kiss.

When Juliette broke away from her, Rosalee spoke.  
"Oh. You both want to fuck me? Well ok, it might help me take my mind off Monroe. I feel like we shouldn't do this, though."

 Rosalee pulled Nick's shirt over his head and then kissed him, her fingers finding his belt. She pulled down his pants and his cock pressed against his underwear. She pulled down his underwear and then stripped down as well. Juliette undressed, and Rosalee laid on her back. Juliette lowered her pussy onto Rosalee's face and Nick gently pushed himself inside of Rosalee. Rosalee moaned as Nick's cock slid into her. Rosalee's tongue flicked into Juliette, who moaned softly. Nick accelerated the pace with which he was fucking Rosalee, but he wasn't any rougher. Soon her felt her walls tighten around his cock and he cummed, shooting his thick seed into her. Juliette cummed into her mouth, and Nick pulled out. Nick laid on his back and Juliette pressed herself down onto his cock while facing Rosalee. Rosalee lowered herself onto Nick's face and the Grimm began to eat her out. Soon Rosalee cummed into Nick's mouth and Juliette cummed. Nick shot his cum inside of Juliette and they all kissed again, briefly.


End file.
